What I think Should Have Happened: Book Two Proud of you, Babe
by melanie.campbell.3348
Summary: I am finally moving on to book two! I hope to write one-shots for all the books eventually. This is from the first scene in the book where Ranger is on a stakeout with Steph. Rated M just to be safe. JE owns the characters as we all know.


"**What I Think Should Have Happened: Two for the Dough – Proud of you, Babe"**

**Finally! I am on book two. **

**This is from the scene at the beginning of book two. Ranger is on a stake out with Steph.**

**A/N: Steph's thoughts in ****_Italic_**

**Thanks to Sandman for looking this over. **

**JE owns all.**

"Proud of you, babe."

I swear I could almost hear him smirking. I turned and stared at him for a minute in utter confusion. Maybe the heat was getting to me. Making me hallucinate. Maybe it was the three hours squatting behind a stupid bush that was making me wacky. I must have heard him wrong, or maybe it's because I rarely heard those words.

_From anyone._

_Ever!_

"Um..Huh?" I managed to stutter back.

_Brilliant response, Steph._

He laughed softly. "I said," He leaned in close, and I could feel my heart trying to climb out of my throat. "I was proud of you."

"Um...Thanks."

I could see him nod in the moonlight as we waited in the dark for Kenny Mancuso to pay his girlfriend a booty call.

"Wait! Why?"

This time, he laughed a little louder.

"You find me amusing?" I asked.

"Very."

_Oh really? _

I gave him my best Burg stare, but I'm sure if he could see it in the dark.

"Exactly, why are you proud of me?"

"You lied to the girlfriend. Manipulated the situation to your benefit to catch your perp."

"I lie all the time. No one has ever been happy about it."

I could see him shaking his head softly, but stop at the sound of a truck approaching. He put his hand on my knee and nodded toward the direction of the truck. I couldn't bring myself to look up from where his hand rested. When he squeezed my knee to get my attention, I felt an electric sensation shooting through my body, up my leg and right to my... I think some combination of a sigh and moan escaped my lips, because he stared at them intently till I began to squirm. I was completely unaware of my surroundings, and was startled by a knock on the door. Not only had the truck parked in the driveway, but a man had gotten out and now stood within a few feet of us at the door. We watched as the door open and the man step quickly inside.

"Was it Mancuso?" Ranger asked quietly.

"I couldn't tell. I was a little distracted."

_Please tell me I did not just say that out loud._

"I mean... the lighting is bad. She really needs to switch on her porch light."

"The lighting." He repeated. "So, what do you suggest we do now? Knock on the door and politely ask if Kenny can come out to play?"

_Smart ass._

"Ha ha, funny man. Wait. Me suggest? You are the big bad bounty hunter. You are supposed to be teaching me things."

He moved in close. Close enough I could see him raise one eyebrow.

"You want me to teach you things?" He said in a husky voice.

I think I became light headed for a second, then I saw him smirk before he leaned back in to the shadows.

_Hm...playing me, huh?_

_Well, two can play this game._

I looked straight into those dark eyes, and licked my lips slowly. His expression change from one that was cocky and playful, to an almost feral one.

_Eek._

_Maybe I went too far._

"Playing with fire, babe."

_Maybe, I want to get burned._

_Hm..._

I felt myself breathing harder. I guess he could tell because I saw his gaze go from lips down to my chest.

That's when we heard the girlfriend's voice from within the house. I shook my head to clear away the naughty Ranger thoughts and to focus on why I was in the bushes with him. Ranger's face took on a sober expression as well. He nodded to the house and I followed him to the door where we each flanked a side. He nodded at me again. and I took my Taser out. When I was ready he knocked on the door.

"Fugitive apprehension agent! Open the door!"

When no one did, he knocked louder.

It worked. The door opened, but it wasn't Kenny or his girlfriend, Julia, who stood in the doorway. It was Joe Morelli.

_What the hell?_

_Am I in the Twilight Zone?_

Everyone just looked at each other for a minute. Surprised I guess. Finally, I asked, "So... you and Julia, huh?"

"No." He answered quickly. "You and Manoso?"

I was about to shake my head, but stopped when I saw the smirk on Ranger's face.  
"Maybe." I smirked back.

**...**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Melanie**


End file.
